


All in a Day's Work

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Genji and McCree are sent to Dorado on a mission for Blackwatch, a mission that stays off-record for more reasons than usual.





	All in a Day's Work

“I thought you were some kinda ninja.” McCree shouted as he ran down the street. “Stealthy and silent, not screaming and killing!”

“And I thought you never miss!” Genji answered back, running along along with him.

“I would have had it if you didn’t- oh, nevermind. Let’s lose the law, then we can decide whose fault this is.”

The two ran into an alley, and McCree threw down some debris to slow down the police. They ran further into the alleyway, twisting their way between the buildings. A moment later, they found a dead end, with police closing in.

“So are we getting captured, or killed?” McCree asked. “Honestly, Reyes will probably kill us himself after this.”

“I’ve died once before, I’m not keen to do it twice.” Genji brandished a fistful of shurikens, and waited for the police to turn the corner.

“Psst. Hey.” a voice whispered to the two. They turned around in the empty alley and saw nothing. “Behind you.”

They turned around to the dead end of the alley and saw the wall open up, just large enough to walk through. A woman with purple hair called them to follow her.

“What do you think,” McCree said, “a trap?”

“Most likely. But I’ll take a trap over a firefight.”

The two ran into the doorway and the woman shut the door behind them. They could hear the officers cursing and wondering where they went. McCree couldn’t help but smile. He turned back to the woman.

“Thank you, ma’am.”

“What do you want from us?” Genji said, hand resting on his blade.

“So ungrateful.” She said. “Your friend is right though, I want something from you two. And I’ll help you out if you give it to me.”

“What do you have that we would want?”

“How about those data drives you were sent to retrieve from Lumerico?” She held up a small device. It was definitely what they were here for.

“How do you know…” McCree slowly unclasped his gun from its holster.

“Doesn’t really matter, does it?” she made the drive disappear with a wave of her hand. “So do we have a deal?”

“No.” Genji said. “This is a trap. We should leave now.”

“Not with the cops still after us. And she’s got what we need.” Genji scoffed at him. McCree waved him off. “What is it you want from us?”

The woman looked McCree up and down. He saw her bite her lip as she did.

“Follow me. I’ll show you.” She walked to the opposite end of the hidden room, and another hidden door opened up. McCree followed along, assuring Genji that they would be fine.

“What’s your name?”

“Call me Sombra.”

McCree saw Genji roll his eyes.

They followed Sombra into the next building over. It looked like a hotel, not a fancy one either. She led them up the stairs and then into one of the rooms. Genji noted the engraved heart symbol next to the door.

“Now, as for my favor…” Sombra sat on the one bed in the room. “How about you come here a second, Genji.”

He walked over slowly. She held out her hand for his. Genji looked back to McCree, who gestured back to her. He held out his hand and she took it in hers. She ran her other hand down his arm, and a purple flash came over him. His legs began to buckle, and he grabbed her hand tighter.

“Whoa, what did you do to him?” McCree said.

“I...I feel so…” Genji spoke with heavy breaths. He looked like he would fall to his knees. “Sombra.” he whispered to himself.

“Come here.” Sombra pulled him close to her, pressing her body into his. “It’s so lonely here all on my own. Maybe the two of you could keep me company for the night.”

“We can do that.” Genji said. He took his facemask off and started kissing Sombra’s neck, wrapping his arms around her. He lifted one of her legs to his side and fell onto the bed with her.

“I gotta say,” McCree said, “I didn’t think you wanted this kinda favor.”

“How could I not?” Sombra said, helping Genji get her jacket off. Then her shirt. “Why don’t you join us, cowboy?” she pleaded as Genji tore her bra away and threw it aside.

“I don’t know what you did you him, but you can’t just charm me into-”

“Don’t be so rude, Jesse.” Genji said, pulling himself away from Sombra. He stood up from the bed as Sombra watched on, giggling to herself. “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I’m not watching.”

Genji put a hand on McCree’s shoulder and walked him into the wall, pinning him there. He ran his human hand through his hair, and leaned in close enough to feel him breath.

“I’m always watching you, Jesse.” Genji whispered into his ear. “I can't take my eyes off you.”

McCree saw the look in Genji’s eyes. He saw Sombra, still undressing herself on the bed, beckoning both of them to her. He tried to keep his mind on the mission, and not on how Genji’s lips felt so soft against his, and not on how their hands were already all over each other.

McCree lifted Genji in his arms and dropped him back onto the bed. He undressed himself, watching the two of them on the bed. Sombra grabbed both of Genji’s hands as he climbed on top of her. She took his human hand and placed it on her breasts, and she put his metal hand between her legs.

Sombra held her hand out for McCree. He walked over to the bed and Genji sat up on top of Sombra, still rubbing her clit. He grabbed McCree by the back of his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. McCree had fantasized about this taste of metal, and he leaned in with Genji as he bit the cowboy's bottom lip.

Sombra was reveling in the sensation of Genji's cold, metal fingers. Watching them make out on top of her, her eyes were drawn to McCree. His chest still slick with sweat from the chase. His abs just barely toned, with a light brush of hair leading down to his cock. Inches away. Pointing right at her. She reached out for it and laughed to herself. It was just thick enough to perfectly fit her hand around.

McCree moaned into Genji's mouth as Sombra started to stroke up and down his cock. She moved slowly and gently, teasing the tip of it with her lips. McCree bucked his hips forward. Sombra turned away. She laughed again, holding McCree back.

“Eager, aren't you?” she murmured.

“Just…”

McCree couldn't speak. He put a hand on her head, gently pulling her in. She placed her lips on the head and kissed it with an audible “Muah”.

McCree groaned again, grabbing a fistful of Genji's hair. Genji pulled away from him and gasped for air.

“If she won't take care of you…” he husked, “then I will.”

Genji climbed off of Sombra and then off of the bed. McCree kept a firm grasp on him as he sunk down to his knees.

He wasted no time, grabbing McCree by the hips with both hands and took his entire length in his mouth. The benefit of a body enhanced by cybernetics, he could take all of McCree's impressive cock in his throat no problem. 

McCree's grip on his hair wavered. He could feel Genji's metal lower jaw dragging along his dick from base to tip. His tongue sliding from one side to the other and back again. He had almost forgotten Sombra was there until she cleared her throat at him.

He turned back to the bed. Sombra was on her knees as well, her pussy level with his face. McCree was almost sent over the edge.

“Don't forget about me, boys.”

Sombra grabbed McCree by his head. He put one hand on Genji's head and the other on Sombra's ass, pulling both of them in. Genji ran one hand along her thigh. He could feel her shaking. He could feel McCree too, twitching against his tongue. 

Sombra grabbed Genji's hand from her thigh and pulled on it. He looked up at her and she whispered his name. Genji pulled himself away from McCree's dick and up onto the bed with Sombra. He took her in his arms. He could feel her sharp gasping breaths against him as McCree continued to lick her. With long, slow strokes of his tongue, he gently parted her lips with every swipe of his tongue. He paid special attention to her clit as well, circling it with his tongue and pausing to give it a kiss.

“Genji” Sombra whispered again, “I have something to show you.” 

She put her hand on his stomach, just above his groin. Her holographic hacking interface opened up and she tapped at a few icons. A plate over his groin slid open, and Genji's cock fell out into Sombra's hand. It was already hard. The veins running through it glowed green through his skin, then purple when Sombra dragged a finger from the base to the tip.

“I wonder…” she panted, “who the good doctor made this for.”

“It's just for you, Sombra.” Genji said. He nestled into her neck as she started stroking him. She fell to her back and took Genji down to the bed with her.

“Okay cowboy.” Sombra pushed him away as she laid herself down. She was on her back in front of him, spreading her legs for him and teasing Genji's dick with kisses. “You ready to finish this?”

“God, yes.” McCree answered, falling forward onto the bed. His cock slid against her opening, making her moan sharply in response.

Sombra reached down between her legs and guided McCree into her. He let out a deep groan as he pushed himself deeper inside. At the same time, laying on her back, she turned her head to Genji. He was laying on his side, propping himself up on his elbow. She put her lips on the tip of his cock and waited for him push his way in, and he happily obliged.

McCree held himself up on the bed, looking down at Sombra and Genji, watching them sway in motion with his hips as he shook the entire bed with his powerful thrusts. Genji truthfully hadn't known about Sombra's surprise before now. As such, he was extremely sensitive. His whimpers and moans only helped to excite the other two. Sombra was working her lips up to Genji's tip, swirling her tongue around it before gliding them back down. Genji could feel her mouth shuddering around him as McCree kept slamming into her, grabbing at her breasts.

Sombra sped up with Genji, taking his dick down her throat as far as she could take it, almost all the way to the base. He could feel him getting warmer in her mouth. She wrapped her legs around McCree, pushing against him as he pushed himself into her. He was speeding up too now.

Genji finished first. He came in Sombra's mouth, grabbing her head and pulling her down onto his dick even deeper than before. McCree and Sombra came next, Genji's drawn out moans sending them over the edge. McCree threw himself down onto her, wrapping his arms around her and using her as leverage to trust into her deeper and harder. Sombra probably would have screamed out in pleasure if her mouth wasn't full. She returned McCree's embrace, tightening her legs’ grasp around him as he pumped into her. McCree could feel her legs trembling, he loved how she almost couldn't contain herself and how good the two of them made her feel.

McCree slumped onto Sombra, then rolled over onto the bed. His hand wandered then rested on Genji's chest. It was rising and falling drastically, and he was still letting out the last hints of groans. Sombra slid her lips off Genji's cock and took a deep breath. She sat up on the bed and held up a hand. She snapped her fingers and then something appeared in her hands.

“Is that…” Genji said, out of breath.

“Here.” tossed it between them. “You both earned it.” With a wave of her hand and a mischievous smile, she disappeared in a flash.

“Hmm” McCree picked up the drive. “What should we tell Gabe?”

“Tell him we got what he wanted.”

“Heh.” McCree dropped his head back on the bed. “We got more than that.”


End file.
